


New Hire

by wakandan_wardog



Series: Tumblr Shenanigans [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakandan_wardog/pseuds/wakandan_wardog
Summary: So Dayzor prompted me with: "Actually totally WinterIron and Peteypie, with...sitter or teacher Bucky???" (And things got out of control as they do, I guess.)Essentially: Pepper hires a Bodyguard/Babysitter for Peter out of SHIELD's ranks. Tony is spiky about it, at least until he gets a look at the guy. (Yeah, he wants to climb that like a tree.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Shenanigans [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1070457
Comments: 21
Kudos: 347





	New Hire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dayzor (tarot_card)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarot_card/gifts).



“Please ensure the appropriate parties find their way to the correct locations and assure them I’ll be along just as soon as I’ve obtained the wayward CEO of Stark Industries.” 

“Of course, Miss Potts,” the AI replies automatically, his crisp British accent and cool efficiency one of the few things working to preserve her sanity at the moment. 

As she steps off the elevator and strides down the hall, Virginia Potts is unsurprised to see that the Stark Industries penthouse is a chaotic mess. Though the impressively large custom-built sofa seems unharmed, there’s a strange construction of chairs, sheets, pillows, and at least two highly advanced robots taking up a majority of the expanse between it and the big screen television across the room. As she watches, one of the robots shifts into motion, a single clawed hand rising above the peaks and valleys of the sheet-covered structure, holding a tiny flag aloft. It gives a triumphant beep and there’s the soft sound of a child’s applause. 

“JARVIS,” Virginia Potts -Pepper, as far as the Stark boys are concerned- sighs audibly, and even to her own ears she already sounds unspeakably tired. The day has yet to begin. “Where is-”

“Mr. Stark is finishing dressing and will be in the family room in a moment,” The AI replies without preamble. “And of course, the young Sir is in residence in his castle.” 

Pepper shoots the small flag a second glance, noting how carefully it is clutched in U’s claw, then shakes her head. “Tony was supposed to be out here, already.” 

“I’m afraid breakfast ran overlong,” JARVIS explained in a fondly indulgent tone that the redheaded woman clearly did not share. 

“Breakfast? He was supposed to be suited up and in the office by now. I thought he would leave breakfast to the new hire? It’s rude to keep the sitter waiting.” 

“He’s not our usual sitter, and this isn’t the way we usually do things, so he can damn well wait.” Argues a silk-soft voice barely concealing an edge of warning. “I am not going to be scolded for making my son breakfast, Miss Potts.” 

Sensing that he still hasn’t relaxed regarding her hiring someone behind his back, Pepper draws a deep breath. “Tony, remember that I have Peter and the company’s best interest at heart. You can’t be a stay at home dad, superhero, CEO and the head of R&D. You need to delegate, remember?” 

“Then I’ll delegate work, _not_ the upbringing of my son. I have no interest in turning into my parents, Pepper.” A moment later, billionaire, genius, tech inventor Tony Stark stalks into the room in a fitted navy Tom Ford three-piece suit. Late or not he was dressed to the nines, his shoes shined, his tie straight, his capable hands affixing the buttons on his two-button jacket securely over his waistcoat. His dark curls carefully styled and his goatee neatly trimmed. “I trust that you can understand me in this matter?” 

Pepper can almost forgive that his tie and pocket square are clearly a matched bold crimson, matching the glinting red gems set in his gold cufflinks. If the rest of the world manages, even for a moment, to forget that Anthony Stark is Iron Man he is all too happy to remind them. “ _Tony_.” 

“Don’t _‘Tony’_ me,” He warns with a narrowing of his brown eyes, his nerves translating into restless energy that carries him across the room and toward the structure containing his son. “I didn’t approve this, and you knew that and did it anyway. The least you can do is let me have-” 

“Tony, you are not interviewing the new baby sitter in the Iron Man suit,” Pepper hisses between clenched teeth, her hands fisting at her sides as he immediately draws to a halt. “And you are not interviewing the sitter with JARVIS in the suit hovering over you like some robotic attack dog. Be _nice_.” 

“I would be perfectly nice,” Tony growled back, stalled halfway between Pepper and the blanket fort. “But he needs to know-”

“Tony, most parents share the inclination to burn the world down if something happens to their children,” Pepper interrupts, working to keep her voice soft and pitched toward understanding. “The difference is, you could actually _do_ it. So we need to be careful to send the correct message and give good first impressions. Especially to ex-military, former spec ops soldiers hired from SHIELD’s pool. Please, _please_ behave? For me? For _Peter_?”

Tony visibly prickles, pointing a warning finger at her. “Do not use my son against me, Potts.” 

Pepper draws a deep breath to respond but JARVIS interrupts before it can escalate to a fight. “Sir, I must remind you that your meeting should have started thirty minutes ago. You do recall that King T’Challa has flown in from Wakanda to speak with you? I must insist you hurry things along, I do know how you hate your threats to be rushed.” 

“Thank you, J,” Tony murmurs, the tension in his voice lessening slightly due to the fondness he felt for the A.I. he regarded as a son. “I appreciate you being on my side in this.” 

Pepper did not, but she settled for glaring at a nearby wall and hoping there was a camera picking up on it. Tony himself seemed to take no note of it, arriving at the blanket fort and putting a fond hand on one of the robots’ support struts. “Boys, I need your baby brother.” 

In response, there was a sad flurry of beeps and pings accompanying a protesting mumble from within the blankets. Tony gave a soft laugh, the continued grumbling prompting the Billionaire to lean down and peer through an arched sway of cotton in search of the source. “Come on, baby, you can play with them later. I promise. I need to go meet with King Kitty Cat, and that means you need a sitter for an hour or two.”

“Why can’t I come with you?” Mumbled a young voice, half-muffled by what Pepper assumed was a pillow. “I like T’Challa.”

Tony sighed, soft and fond, then half-disappeared out of Pepper’s sight as he knelt down and moved into the pillow fort. “Honey, I know you do. And I know he likes you too. You’re his favorite American Genius. But Papa has to talk work things, _capire Tesoro_?” 

“JARVIS,” Pepper sighed, tuning out the soft discussion the Stark Boys were engaged in as she glanced at her watch, winced, and then shot a glance back toward the hallway. “Please just send in the sitter. We need introductions made as soon as possible. And then please also relate to the office that we’ll be down within the next ten minutes.”

“As you wish, Miss Potts,” JARVIS responded blandly, going silent overhead. 

“Tony, _today_ ,” Pepper encouraged through clenched teeth, turning back to the fort to see that her wayward boss was once again no longer in sight. “Meeting, T’Challa, R&D, Fury?” 

There was a moment of silence, and then a considering hum. “You know… None of that really sounded like an incentive to leave _il castello Stark_ , Miss Potts.” 

Pepper narrowed her eyes, fighting the urge to smile at the sound of sudden giggles. “Yes! Papa, stay!” 

Clearly Peter was overjoyed by his father’s inclination to play hooky with him, which would be endearing on any other day. Today Pepper had Fury and Hill waiting in Board Room 7, and King T’Challa of Wakanda in Tony Stark’s Office, and an innumerable slew of meetings to attend and documents to sign between her and her evening glass of red wine. If she made it through today without murdering or even attempting to murder one Anthony Stark, she might even upgrade herself to three glasses. 

“Peteypie, you know I wish I could,” Tony begins, and Pepper has to close her eyes for a moment, praying for strength. 

“Get out here, now,” She growled through gritted teeth, turning toward the door in time to shoot a brightly false grin at the newly arrived gentleman. “You two need to meet the sitter, and we have meetings to attend to.” 

“Miss Potts?” The blue-eyed soldier questioned as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Dressed in plain clothes or not, he was still very clearly an operative, his eyes scanning the room as he moved effortlessly toward her. “I was told there was a change of plans and to report here directly? I understand previous instructions were to avoid the penthouse.” 

Pepper was quick to nod, her bright eyes darting over his figure and comparing it to what she had read in his case file. James Buchanan certainly looks like a soldier, his arms and chest powerfully built beneath a fitted red henley. His jawline was proud and lightly stubbled, bright blue eyes restless as he scans the room. He certainly seems security conscious, which she supposes is to be expected. Aside from the fact that his hair is long enough to be swept back in a short ponytail, he matches the photos she’d seen in his file. He’s dressed down in denim and heavy back boots, but she’s willing to bet he’s carrying at least three weapons on him as Hill had said he would. 

“Thank you for your understanding, Mr. Buchanan,” She sighs, giving a false smile that wavers at the edges. “I’m afraid that the boys are a little slow this morning, and I wanted to move things along. I trust there was no issue finding your way here?”

“No problem ma’am,” He gave a faint smile as he stepped forward, a hint of Brooklyn creeping into his voice. “Please, call me James. And no need to worry, I’m pretty good with directions.” 

“Well, that will certainly come in handy…” Pepper sighed, eyeing the pillow fort. “It’s not something that can be said for some of the others in this room. Stark! NOW.” 

“Always so bossy,” Tony sighed morosely as he slipped back into view, gliding effortlessly from the depths of the fort to his feet with his son wrapped around his torso. 

In spite of the fact that they were over before they’d even begun, Pepper feels her heart lunge in her chest. There’s certainly something to be said for handsome men in designer suits gracefully toting children about a New York penthouse apartment. Anthony Stark is a perfect blend of money, intelligence, celebrity, and fatherhood. He’s catnip to half of New York, in spite of his reckless nature and complicated history. 

Tony pauses once he’s gained his feet, hoisting his son more comfortably to his hip and feathering kisses over bedhead brunet curls. _Peter_. 

James stares at the pair of them, swallowing a soft whine. No. Down boy. He definitely shouldn’t be checking out his boss. 

“Someone looks comfortable,” James says as he draws to a halt at Pepper’s side, smiling faintly at the scene unfolding. 

Peter Stark, for his part, was still dressed in pajamas, bright red and gold patterned like a very well-known robotic suit. He clings even more to his father at the sound of a strange voice, but brown eyes peer across the room from where his face is half-hidden beneath his father’s chin. 

“Yes, apparently we’re all running behind today,” Pepper tried to brush it off, waving a beckoning hand to the pair still across the room. “Tony, today, please? I think it’s best you and Peter meet James before we head down to our meeting.” 

“Come on, Baby Bear,” Tony murmurs to his son as he moves across the room, brown eyes flicking to James and fixating there. “Looks like your new jungle gym is here, doesn’t that sound fun? Maybe he’ll last longer than the last one.” 

There’s a sardonic arch of one dark brow from James, and a grin curls at the corner of his lush-lipped mouth. “Pretty sure I’m cleared for a higher weight range, but if he wants to clamber around on me I guess I’m fine with it?” 

Interest darts through Tony at the casual flirtation, and he tilts his head thoughtfully as they draw to a halt just out of James’s reach. “That depends. How clearly did you read your contract? There are all sorts of requirements hidden in the fine print.” 

“If being a jungle gym for Stark 2.0 -or any Stark, for that matter- was in my contract, I missed it,” James admits, but he offers his hand to shake with a smile. “And it’s already signed, but if I had seen it I would have agreed anyway. Hi, James Buchanan. SHIELD told me I’d be bodyguarding and minding one Peter Parker Stark.” 

“Interesting. That would be the Squirt, here, and I’m Tony,” The billionaire smiles a reply and clasps the offered hand with a nod. “So it seems. Though he probably won’t require you as a climbing apparatus, he has his own floor devoted to quite the activity center.” 

Peter, silent and wide-eyed to this point, perks in his father’s arms and sits up. “Dad, can we go to the Park?” 

Pepper gives a warning clearing of her throat and frowns at the sudden chiming of her cellphone. Stark, for his part, gives no notion of hearing the sound so James ignores it as well. It’s far more entertaining for him to watch the father and son pair in front of him. 

“You and James can head to your park, three floors down,” Tony compromises. “ _If_ you put on proper clothes and shoes. Aunt Pepper and I have to go to a few meetings, so I’ll need you to be good and show Jamie here the ropes.” 

Another flurry of pings on the cellphone and out of the corner of his eye, James can see Miss Potts is getting visibly antsy. Not that it matters, he’s trying to swallow the fact that Stark was flirting with him and is now calling him _Jamie_. 

“I’m going to wait at the elevator,” Pepper warns Stark as she turns her back on them. “You have five minutes before you have to meet me. FIVE, Tony.” 

“That’ll be all, Miss Potts,” Tony says in an agreeable tone with a dismissing wave of his hand. He seems reluctant to waver in the midst of the negotiation. “Peter?” 

“Ok…” Peter agrees, nodding and giving a particular wiggle. “I’ll go get dressed.” 

“Good boy,” Tony smiles, smacks a kiss on his cheek and then sets him down. “Remember shoes and socks too, please.” 

“I know, I know,” Peter sighs and bolts off toward a back hallway, leaving the two men alone.

James lasts all of five seconds before he’s shooting the billionaire a grin. “He’s a cute kid, a lot like his dad, I’m guessing?”

There’s a faint gleam that might be amusement lighting the dark brown eyes fixed on him, but Stark’s mouth barely quirks in a coy grin before the man is nodding. “My mini-me, I hope your endurance is up to the challenge.” 

James feigns surprise and decides to respond with a challenge of his own. “Wasn’t that the reason Miss Potts attended a training and evaluation day at SHIELD to pick me out in the first place? I thought you’d trust her assessment. I may not be Captain America, but I hold up pretty well under strenuous conditions.” 

“If I had known you were on the table, I’d have done the evaluation myself,” Tony counters with a tilt of his head. “Well, I suppose I’ll be seeing plenty of you. There’s sure to be time later... “ 

Peter bolts back into the room before James can respond, dressed in casual clothes that look suitable for a normal kid’s day in the park. He assumes it’s good enough for Stark since the billionaire gives an approving nod and sweeps his son into his arms in a tight hug. 

“Peter, I need you to be good for Jamie, okay?” He murmurs in a more serious tone. “Show him around, don’t let him get lost, and don’t ditch him just to prove you can. For my sake, let him keep you safe, alright?” 

“Daaaad,” The boy whines, returning the hug and then sitting up. “I promise to be good.” 

“Good,” Tony sighs, turning and sliding Peter into James’s arms. 

The soldier catches the child on reflex, startling at how close the three of them are before Stark slides back slightly. “Jamie, take care of Peter for me. No leaving the building, lunch is at one-thirty, you can use the pool on the upper deck only with supervision. JARVIS will tell you where you can find spare clothes or a suit, they should fit…” 

There’s an appraising look raked over him, a thoughtful tilt of the head that makes him swallow even as Stark’s voice lowers to almost a rumble. “Mmm… _should,_ but barely.” 

_He is definitely getting checked out by his boss._

James nods when his voice doesn’t want to respond and gets a gentle stroke to his cheek for his trouble. _Oh._

“Be good, boys,” Stark winks as he repeats the gesture, brushing Peter’s face fondly, and then steps out of the room just as Miss Potts begins to yell for him. " _Ciao_." 

“Stark, Now!” Pepper is yelling from the elevator bay. 

“No need to shout, Miss Potts,” Tony grins as he steps through the door and shoots one last glance over his shoulder at the pair he’s leaving behind. “I know, our people are waiting. I’m on my way…” 

James heaves a breath, trying to replace the air that vacated his lungs at the gentle touch. “Right. So, the park then?” 

Peter nods, brown eyes wide and long-lashed as his father’s. “We need the elevator though.” 

James does _not_ let his imagination run wild about being trapped with Tony Stark in an elevator. _Get it together, Soldier._

“Yeah… I think we’ll wait for the next one, kiddo. Let your dad get to work first.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tony uses a few Italian terms in this so:  
> capire Tesoro?- Understand Treasure? (an endearment).  
> il castello Stark- Castle Stark (The PillowFort)  
> Ciao- Bye-Bye! (Also used as a greeting)


End file.
